Kristy's adventure
by Vileploom
Summary: Another boring FanFic self-insertion about pokemon. Read on.


Chapter 1

Into the tall grasses

"Kristy! Wake up, for goodness sake!" My mom shouted. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. "You'll be late to get your first pokemon! Get dressed, honey!" I sped into my room, threw on a pair of jeans and sped back into the kitchen. I fumbled with a knife and fork, trying to eat my pancakes but my long, red hair kept falling in the syrup. When breakfast was finished, I hurried into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Now_,_" I said to myself, "What can I do with my hair?" I looked for an elastic band but couldn't find one anywhere. Then I saw part of my father's water pokemon collection. Each pokeball was covered with fish netting. I curled a piece of my hair up and tied net around it. It looked Okay. I did the rest of my hair in the same way. It looked like a bundle of red hair locks. I looked down and saw an elastic band on the floor, I picked it up. I put three or four locks of hair in a ponytail atop my head. It looked like it should have been "the newest style" .

I hurried out the door bidding my mother a brief "Goodbye!" Backpack on, poke-belt on, hair done up. Yup, I was ready. Professor Oak's laboratory was only a block away from our house, but I ran the whole way. When I reached the door and knocked, Professor Oak's aid ushered me in. Professor Oak and two aids were the only people in the building.

"Kristy! What took you so long? The others have already left with their beginning pokemon, even Ash."

"What?!" I shrieked, "Do you have one for me, Professor?" The pokemon researcher rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"Well... I do have two pokemon left..."

"Oh, please, Professor, let me have one!"

"You can have both. One is a new pokemon, I must study about how it is affected by a pokemon trainer. It is called Zenouf." Professor Oak handed me an aqua-colored pokeball. "The other is useless to me. I do not mind if you take it. This is an Oddish." He handed me a normal pokeball. Suddenly, they both opened up. A small, bat-like creature with green slits for eyes and a mace-like tail hopped out of the aqua-colored pokeball. 

"Eeep!" It cried happily. A black and green grass pokemon hopped out of the normal-colored one.

"Oddish?" It seemed to ask. I smiled. 

"Okay, guys, back into your pokeballs," I commanded. Oddish looked hurt. Zenouf rammed me with it's backward-raked horns. BOOM! "Ouch! Zenouf, that hurt!"

"Hmmm, Zenouf obviously dislikes its pokeball. Oddish doesn't want to be the only one in its pokeball. It's best that you leave both of the pokemon out." Professor Oak explained. I nodded. Being a pokemon trainer was going to be harder that I thought it would be. "Oh, and one more thing, you can't leave without your pokedex." I fastened the red mini-encyclopedia in my poke-belt with the fifty pokeballs the professor gave me. "So long, Kristy! Come back when you have eight or more badges!" Professor Oak yelled as I left.

"Oddish! Oddish-Oddish! Odd, Odd, Oddish?" Oddish sang as it strolled along beside me. Zenouf preferred my shoulder. The heavy weight of his tail made my back ache. 

"Okay, so the first stop is Viridian city," I said, looking at my map. "It isn't very far from here." And I headed into the tall grasses.

Chapter 2

First battle

The first pokemon I met was Pidgey. "Go, um, Zenouf!" Zenouf flew continually around Pidgey's head. "Dive bomb attack!" Zenouf leaped down trying to tackle Pidgey. But Pidgey was too fast. It flew away. "Darn! I'll catch the next one!"

"Hey, are you a pokemon trainer?" A voice said behind me. I spun around and came face-to-face with a girl my age with medium long, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Yes. My name is Kristy, what is yours?"

"My name is Kendra. I challenge you to a pokemon match,"

"Um, Okay,"

"Two pokemon will be used. Mine will be... Meowth, I choose you!" Out of a spiraling pokeball a cat-like pokemon emerged.

"Me-owth!" I pointed my pokedex at it.

"Meowth, the scratch-cat pokemon. Meowth's bite is much worse than its bark. This normal-type pokemon uses the attack strategy to weaken its apponent, and then take all of its money."

"Hmmm, then I will choose, Oddish!" Oddish waddled forward and came to face Meowth.

"Meowth, fury swipes attack!"

"Mee-owt, yowt!" It lunged at Oddish and Oddish was slashed several times across its face. And yet, it stood up.

"Oddish, use Mega Drain to restore your health!"

"Ordish?" The enemy Meowth began to glow as the energy was drained out of it.

"Meowth, fight back with leer!" 

"Oddish, turn away and use razor leaf!" 

"Meowth!"

"Ordish?" _Vreeeer_, _Slish, Slish, Slish_! The leer failed, but razor leaf struck home.

"Meowth, return! You may have won this round, but the next won't be so easy! Ekans, go!"

"Ekanssssss!"

"Ekans, the snake pokemon. This poison-type pokemon uses its long body to use attacks such as wrap. It is extremely fast and preys on mouse pokemon such as Rattata and Pikachu." Dexter explained.

"Oddish, Stun spore... Now!"

"Ordish?" _Pfffffffffff-Shweeeeeee!_

"Ha, ha, ha! You really need to work on pokemon psychology, plant attacks won't affect my poison pokemon!" Kendra announced. I gritted my teeth. 

"Oddish, return!" I pointed the pokeball at the frightened weed and it evaporated in the red mist of the pokeball. "Zenouf..." I started, but the bat was already in play.

"Ekans, wrap!" Ekans whipped forward but Zenouf narrowly avoided the powerful attack. I didn't know Zenouf's attacks, so I pointed Dexter at it to find out the element.

"Zenouf, the ice-bat pokemon. Zenouf uses its hard horns and heavy tail to launch powerful normal attacks. It uses its gem located in the thick mane around its neck to use ice attacks. Zenouf's attacks are: dive bomb, slam, frost bite, ice beam, razor wind, headbutt, agility, and double team." I nodded my head.

"Zenouf, slam!" 

"Ereep!" It called defiantly as it used headbutt instead, and slammed Ekans into its trainer.

"Ey-reeep!" It said and a sparkly mist shot out of Zenouf's mane, making Ekans no more than a block of hard ice.

"Oh, Ekans!" Kendra wailed as she returned it to her pokeball. "Well, you won." I nodded my head and we shook hands. 

"Mabey we'll meet again, sometime,"

"Yeah, well, I'm headed to Fushia city,"

"Hey, so am I!" I said excitedly, "We can travel together, and earn some badges along the way!"

"All right!" And we were off.

Chapter 3

Team Rocket Showdown

"What's your pokemon goal, Kendra?" I said to my new friend.

"I'm going to be a Ponyta and Rapidash trainer for the Pokemon Circus in Fushia. I don't have any Ponyta, yet, though."

"Mabey you'll find some on our journey," I suggested. She shook her shoulders in agreement. I looked ahead and could see the lights of the city I knew as Viridian.

"There it is!" I said excitedly, "Do you know if it has a gym there?"

"Yes, but it is closed for a few months. I used to live here, but now there is too much crime involving team Rocket."

"Eeep!" Zenouf agreed happily.

"Stop right where you are!" 

"And hand over all of your rare pokemon while you're at it!" Two shadowy people stepped out of the shadows. One was a girl with a crown of spiked gold hair. The other was a boy on the short side with short greenish hair.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Yes, and make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Kimberly!" The girl said.

"Tyler!" Replied the boy.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Bee-Dreel!" A Beedrill said as it popped up in between the two figures. Both of the people had on black uniforms with large red 'R's

on their shirts.

"It's time for a pokemon battle!" Kim said.

"And if we win, we get two pokemon from each of you!" Tyler announced. My teeth were rattling, but Kendra looked calm.

"Fine then. I will battle you," She said, pointing to Tyler. She slipped me a pokeball behind my back and then winked at me.

"Spearow, attack!" He said as a short-winged flying pokemon popped out of his pokeball. Kendra closed her eyes and said, 

"Meowth, I choose you!"

"Mee-owt!"

"Hey, twerp! Now _we_ battle!" Kim shouted. "Two-on-two. Go, Beedrill!"

"Bee-Dreel!" I pointed my pokedex at the large bee.

"Beedrill, the poison-bee pokemon. The evolved stage of Kakuna. Beedrill's large stingers on its arms and tail enable it to use quick poison attacks such as Twin Needle and Pin Missile. It's strongest standby is speed." I decided to try the pokeball Kendra gave me first.

"Pokeball, go!" A gold-plated mouse with long claws and sharp teeth popped out.

"Sand! Shee-roo! Sandshrew!" It said. I pointed Dexter at it.

"Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. It's element is ground. It uses its sharp claws to use attacks like Fury Swipes, Scratch, and Slash. It also likes using ground-type attacks like Dig and Earthquake."

"Beedrill, twin needle attack!"

"Sandshrew, use the dig!" Sandshrew leaped underground just in time to miss Beedrill's poisonous stinger. I waited for Sandshrew to pop up while Beedrill buzzed around noisily trying to find it. I peeked over at Kendra's battle, she was winning. 

Suddenly, I heard a muffled, "Sand!" Then Sandshrew popped up, "Shrew!" He said as he kicked Beedrill's face in.

"Beedrill, come back!" Shouted Kim.

"Sandshrew, return." I said calmly and I re-placed the pokeball in my belt. "Zenouf," I said, nodding toward the hyped-up little bat.

"Beedrill was good, but this pokemon's better. Lets see you defeat my... Exeggcute, I choose you!"

"Attack, Zenou-" Zenouf was already Dive Bombing the enemy Exeggcute. _I don't get it, why won't Zenouf listen to me?_ I thought, _It listened to me when I fought that Pidgey, but now it won't!_ _Mabey it will this time._ "Zenouf, use the, uh, razor wind!" 

"Eeep!" It said gleefully as it finally obeyed my command.

"Exeggcute, use your barrage!" Exeggcute split up and each of the five eggs lunged at Zenouf, one at a time. But Zenouf was too fast, it dodged and swerved and missed every egg's attack. "Exeggcute, Solarbeam!" Exeggcute began to glow as it chanted, "Exeggcute, Exeggcute, Exeggcute, Tor!" 

"Zenouf, um, use the um, er, whatever you want!" Zenouf headbutted the Exeggcute into Kim, who rammed into Beedrill, who rammed into Tyler, who rammed into his Spearow, they flew into the sky and yelled,

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" 

Chapter 4

Viridian city

It didn't take us very long to reach Viridian city from where we were. The city was huge. At least, in the eyes of a Pallet town citizen. Kendra said it was tiny compared to Celadon, where she now lived. I asked her if she lived in Celadon, how come she didn't just take the bike trail to Fushia. She answered, "I have a pair of roller blades, so I could go there. But there are so many Bikers and Cue balls on that trail that my pokemon should be at least at level thirty. Besides, I'm borrowing the Ekans and Sandshrew and I'm not allowed to really work them hard."

"What pokemon did you lend to get them?" I asked.

"Squirtle and Eevee. Cassia absolutely loves Wortortle and Eevee so she's going to evolve Squirtle for me and train the Eevee my dad gave me."

"What pokemon did you start with?" I asked her.

"A Squirtle. I nicknamed it Squirt. One day I'm going to go to the Viridian gym with Squirt and whip that mean old man who calls himself a gym leader."

"There's a gym in Viridian?" 

"The last gym before Pokemon League. I wouldn't try for a badge, right now. His strongest pokemon, Rhydon, is past level 60. And he trains it every day. I'd say you could beat him... When that Oddish of yours evolves and grows past level 50."

"What! I'd have to be as strong as Daddy to beat him! And I'd probably have to borrow Venusaur and Kingler and Victreebelle and Tentacruel and-"

"Slow down! Who is your father, anyway?" Kendra interrupted. It was a good thing, I was beginning to forget the rest of my Dad's collection of water and grass pokemon.

"My daddy's name is Ashton. Ashton Ketchum. My mom's name is Colleen."

"You mean to tell me that your dad is my uncle's arch enemy?!" Kendra said, totally confusing me.

"My dad's arch enemy is Gary Oak."

"Known to me as Uncle Gary." I gasped. Could Kendra be my destined rival?

"I-I didn't know! You, you... you don't hate me, do you?" I stuttered. Kendra laughed. 

"It makes no difference to me. I couldn't care less if you carried my uncle's Nidoking in your belt! I don't approve at all of my uncle's behavior. He has no reason one-so-ever to hate your dad!" I nodded at her statement. I suddenly realized that I didn't have a rival.

"Kendra, I just realized that I don't even have a rival." She laughed loudly.

"Erika and Loreli can be your opponents. You show Erika that Oddish of yours and she'll immediately consider you an enemy. And Loreli... There are rumors going around that she has a thing for ice pokemon. That Zenouf of yours is sure to perk her interest." I understood what she meant. I could try to defeat a gym leader _and_ a member of the Elite Four, the top authority of pokemon training. They practice and battle at the Indigo Plateau. Where the Pokemon League is held. I could only dream of going that far.

"If it means I have to defeat the Elite Four myself to become a pokemon master, than I _will_ whip each and every one of them." I pronounced slowly. I would have to train hard, Each of my pokemon was around level 15. Loreli's strongest, Lapras, was level 56 or higher. I gritted my teeth as we walked into the Viridian city Pokemon Center. 

"Oh, Raticate, are you all right?"

"Caterpie!" 

"Pidgeotto!"

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy said, over all of the clatter and noise, "All of your pokemon are being healed! Please wait outside to let the other people through!" That sure quieted everyone down.

Take a break! Read some other storys while I finish this one! 


End file.
